Stolen Kisses
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Cat invites Jade and Tori over for a sleepover, and Tori can't keep her eyes off of Jade. Rated: K. OneShot


**Cat invites Jade and Tori over for a sleepover, and Tori can't keep her eyes off of Jade.**

**Rated: K.**

**OneShot**

**Request: Tori and Jade are at Cat's house for the night and Tori kisses Jade while she is half asleep. **

**I can't remember who requested it and it is so far back on tumblr I can't find it. Sorry! D:**

"Vega." Jade grunted, stepping up onto Cat's door step beside me. I glanced over at her and then away quickly, looking back once more despite trying not to, Cat didn't tell me she'd invited Jade. I don't know why she'd invited her without telling me; maybe she thought I wouldn't come? Or maybe she was up to something since I accidentally told her about my crush on Jade. I frown. It better not be that.

"Hey Jade." She looked annoyed and glared at the bright red door of Cat's house. It was almost the same color as her hair. I reached forward and knocked on the door for the third time, where was Cat? I needed to kill her. Quickly. And then go home and hide.

I heard someone stumbling around inside and the door swung open part way. I pushed it farther, just in time to see Cat's brother dart up the stairs, I rolled my eyes and stepped inside, waiting for Jade to go by before I shut the door and locked it. It'd been awhile since the three of us had spent time together, and I'm sure that was the only reason Cat planned it without telling me.

"Cat!" I yelled, looking around the living room and then toward the staircase, might as well just go up. But then I heard pounding feet and she appeared around the corner.

"Sorry! I was in the shower!" Cat said, bounding down the stairs, hair dripping onto her pink tank top, "come upstairs, hurry! I put the movie in and made popcorn! Hi Jade!" she beams and then turns and goes right back up the stairs. I let Jade go ahead of me, and follow her up to Cat's room.

"I swear, if we watching another Disney movie I'm going to stab me eyes out with my scissors." Jade grumbled, I rolled my eyes at her even though I silently agreed, when we made it into Cat's room she was sitting on her bed with the popcorn at her feet.

"Aladdin!" she said happily, pointing at the screen. I sighed and tossed my bag into a purple circle chair, claiming it for myself, "go change! We can't have a pajama party without everyone in their pajamas!"

"I'll go first." Jade said spinning and walking back out. I glare at her as she leaves and slouch into the chair, pulling my bag into my lap. I drag my PJ's from my bag and wait for Jade's return, leaning forward and grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping it into my mouth. I try not to gag at the over burnt salty popcorn that touches my tongue.

For awhile Cat's been trying to watch every Disney movie ever, and she's doing a pretty good job of it. I can't really complain since Aladdin has always been one of my favorites. Still it's going to be annoying to sit in silence and keep my eyes on the movie. Especially with Jade here, when she's around I just can't seem to keep my eyes off of her.

I shake my head and clear my thoughts, no need to think about it. It would only make it worse. I sat silently to wait for Jade to finish once she gets back I jump up from my chair and dash into the bathroom to change, and use mouthwash because that popcorn tasted horrible. When I come back out Jade has stolen my seat, leaving on the bean bag in front of it for me to sit on.

With a frown I plunk myself down in front of her and cross my arms over my chest with a pout on my face. I watch Aladdin silently while Jade snips at a piece of paper above me, little bits fall down my shirt and across my lap, it's getting really annoying and when she goes to find another piece of paper I get up and sit in the chair, landing right on her scissors. I grunt and snatch them from beneath me; I throw them down into the bean bag and yank my legs up off of the floor and under me.

"Vega, move."

I glance over at her, the words 'make me' sitting on the tip of my tongue. But from experience of being dumped out of my chair or just flipped over, I don't. I twist my legs beside me so I'm more comfortable and I ignore her, and it makes her do the one thing I'd never imagine she'd do.

She just sat down on my lap, grabbed her scissors and started cutting up her new paper, "you know there's a seat right there." I grumble, but I'm not really all that happy with the idea that she could move because I like being this close to her. The soft skin of her pale legs brushing against my tan ones-thank god I shaved. The way she was staring at her paper her whole face contorted in concentration.

At least I had an excuse to stare at her-she was sitting on my lap.

When the movie is over we go downstairs where Cat makes us participate in karaoke, make the most disgusting food from some random dare she came up with, and sit and paint each other's nails.

That was the part of the night that was most interesting, Jade wouldn't let Cat anywhere near her with any sort of makeup so I ended up painting Jade's nails. Her hands were soft and warm, and I was so focused on the fact that I was essentially holding Jade's hands that I didn't care that Cat was essentially destroying my toenails.

I was using black, which made me hyper aware of everything I was doing because I didn't want to screw up. She didn't really say anything, just held one hand out to me and watched me like a hawk while I painted each hand. Then she painted Cat's toe nails while Cat did my nails, and then I did her toe nails, she did Cat's nails. Cat babbled and babbled while we worked and when we were done she went upstairs to blow up the air mattress while Jade and I cleaned up the nail polish.

When we got upstairs Cat was laying in her bed almost asleep, she rolls over when we walk in and shuts off her bedside lamp. Jade and I made up the air mattress and I laid down beside Cat's bed and Jade shut the other light off and crawled into the air bed beside us.

I could hear Jade's iPod playing; she was shaking her foot to the beat of it and humming along under her breath. I started to fall asleep, listening to her humming and the almost absent sound of the headphones, it was relaxing and comforting to hear something other than complete silence that always filled Cat's house.

When I was almost asleep I felt Jade moving, her music disappeared, and she got out of the bed. I rolled over and tried to block out the light from the bathroom drifting across the hall, and only flipped back over when Jade was laying down again.

She'd left the door open and the hall light drifted into the room, washing across her face. Her eyes were closed, her lashes like shadows falling on her cheek bones. Her skin looked like porcelain, hard and soft at the same time. She was breathing gently, I wondered if she was asleep, but she shifted and turned her head, opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Quit staring, Vega. It's creepy."

"Sorry." I mumble, but that doesn't make me stop staring, my eyelids blink closed for a second, and then my eyes lock onto her soft lips. They're not frowning, but parted in a soft 'o' shape and when I meet her eyes she isn't glaring, just looking at me like I'm-well honestly I don't know. But she never looks at me like that.

My eyelids flutter closed and back open again and I feel myself leaning forward; her lips are soft and covered in a very strong chap stick that makes my lips tingle from the quick contact. Jade stares at me in complete shock.

"Goodnight, Jade." And my eyelids fall over my eyes once more. I can't believe I did that. I try not to smile because I can practically feel her gaze burning into my face. I just lay there completely still until she adjusts and rolls over and then a grin splits across my face and I stretch out until I'm comfortable.


End file.
